riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rorcal
Rorcal is a Swiss sludge/doom metal band from Geneva, in Switzerland. After two years of composition and fifty concerts in Europe, the group released its second studio album, Heliogabalus in 2010, consisting of a single piece that clocks in at 70 minutes revisiting the life of the eponymous Roman Emperor. As of 2016, the band has a total of four studio albums. History Beginnings (2006-2007) Rorcal was formed in 2006 in Geneva, and sets itself immediately as a goal to produce the sounds and ambiances the most stunner possible. The band's first studio effort was released in 2006, an EP entitled The Way We Are, The Way We Were, The Way We Will Be via Cal of Ror Records, and was soon followed by two collaborative extended plays: Ascension (collaboration with Kehlvin, Division Rec. 2007) and Monochrome (collaborative project, auto prod, 2007). Rorcal released its first album in 2008 (Myrra, Mordynn, Marayaa, Thundering Rec.), characterized by a length and an oppressive slowness. The Way We Are, The Way We Were, The Way We Will Be is the band's first EP released at Sigma Records in 2007. It consists of three tracks and two ambient interludes. The doom direction is already widely given, though somewhat tempered by post-hardcore sounds. Myrra, Mordvynn, Marayaa (2008-2009) In 2008, the Monochrome EP, an audiovisual collaborative project initiated by Rorcal in 2008, brings together, in addition to the quintet, three Geneva musicians and a filmmaker. On the single half-hour track of the disc, Rorcal's doom / post-hardcore is augmented by keyboards, saxophones and female vocals. In addition, a film illustrating the music was specially created for the project. Released at Division Records, also in 2008, the EP titled Ascension is a concept album made with Kehlvin, a post-hardcore group based in La Chaux-de-Fonds (Switzerland). In order to compose and record this song doom / hardcore a little more than half an hour, the two quintets were reclusive for five days in a studio in the Jura mountains. Rorcal's first studio album, Myra Mordvynn Marayaa is released in 2008 at the Thundering Records label. Composed of eight tracks and three interludes, this disc shows the quintet in a resolutely more doom direction, although rare "post" elements still soften the music somewhat, Myrra remains a block respectively jostled, and was praised by critics. Heliogabalus (2010-2012) After two years of composition and fifty concerts in Europe, the band released its second album, Heliogabalus, in September 2010, via Cal of Ror and Division Records, a concept album revisiting the life of the eponymous Roman Emperor. During the composition of this one, the Geneva quintet took the party of pushing to the extreme the slowness and the depth of its music. In this respect, this album marks a real turning point in their music. Composed of a single track that clocks in at 70 minutes, this piece of river sees the sound of the group pushed into its deepest entrenchments. Through the different shots and atmospheres composing the piece, the listener is invited to go down with the musicians in the most reclusive and darkest meanders of metal. As a guide for this piece, the band chose the figure of Heliogabalus, Roman emperor of the fourth century, whose reign remains in history as one of the most decadent of the Empire. According to ancient sources, Heliogabalus, a priest of the Syrian Sun, a teenager who has been enthroned by bloody court intrigues, completely overthrows the imperial administration, replacing it with the socio-political traditions peculiar to the religion of Emese. hometown. Thus, during the four years of his reign, the senators are replaced by women, the praetorian guard by dancers, the councilors by whom will satiate his pederast urges and Christianity by the pagan and idolatrous rite of which Heliogabalus is the priest. powerful. It is not so much the decadence incarnated by this figure as the vertiginous multiplicity of interpretations of this character and his actions that has caught the attention of the members of the group. While ancient sources see it as one of the worst speakers in Roman history, other writers have seen it as one of the most accomplished rulers, in that it lowers the ruling class to a higher level. the people, thus blurring the conventional signals of power and thus creating a deeply unitary anarchy. Through these 70 minutes of music, it is the equivocal life of this emperor that Rorcal tries to interpret and illustrate. Recorded between August and December 2009, between Stéphane Kroug's Wood Studio and JP Schopfer's Yellow Recording, then mixed / mastered between March and May 2010 by Raphaël Bovey at MyRoom Studio, Heliogabalus is the result of extensive cooperative work as well as a great reflection at the sound level. Organic and aggressive at the same time, the final result combines power and spontaneity while keeping the particular charm of the old black metal autoproductions of the early 1990s. The release of Heliogabalus is scheduled for September 2010 CD and double LP. Both will be released on Cal of Ror Records, distributed by Division Records and various mail order platforms. In addition, the packaging of the object, made by Ayshe Kizilçay and Diogo Almeida, is the result of a particular attention. The format and content will be very particular: a sealed booklet containing, in addition to the disc and credits, a series of photos illustrating in a contemporary way some aspects of the character of Heliogabalus. Világvége and Creon (2012–present) In December 2012, the band released two new songs on its Bandcamp page. In 2013, the band returns with the release of its third studio album, Világvége, whose title means "end of the world". It was announced for February 28, 2013 at Cal of Ror Records in CD and vinyl formats. In February, Rorcal announced the departure of the singer Junior, due to "personal reasons". He was replaced by Yonni Chapatte. In September 2013, the band published its entire discography free of charge. They will also be touring from 25 October to 23 November in Switzerland, the Netherlands, Italy and Austria. In February 2016, Rorcal reveals the release of a fourth album, entitled Creon. The album is announced in CD and vinyl formats for March 25, 2016 at Bleak Recordings (PT), GPS Prod (CH), Grains of Sand Records (UK), Halo of Flies Records (US), Lost Pilgrims Records (FR) ), Wolves And Vibrancy Records (ALL), Records Division (CH), Dullest Records (US), Longlegslongarms Records (JAP) and Unquiet Records (PL). It includes four songs longer than 11 minutes. Members Current members * Bruno da Encarnação – bass (2006–present) * Ron Lahyani – drums (2006–present) * JP Schopfer – guitar (2006–present) * Yonni Chapatte – vocals (2013– Past members * Junior – vocals (2006–2013) Discography Studio albums * Myrra, Mordvynn, Marayaa (2008) * Heliogabalus (2010) * Világvége (2013) * Creon (2016) Extended plays * The Way We Are, the Way We Were, the Way We Will Be... (2007) * Ascension (collaboration with Kehvlin, 2008) * Monochrome (2008) * Prelude to Heliogabalus (2011) * La Femme sans Tête (2015) Live albums * Világvége - Live in Geneva (2014) Splits * Rorcal / Solar Flare (split with Solar Flare, 2011) * Profond Barathre / Rorcal / Malvoisie (split with Malvoisie and Profond Barathre, 2012) * Rorcal / Process of Guilt (split with Process of Guilt, 2014) Category:Band Category:Switzerland Category:Sludge Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Post-Hardcore